Funny How Things Happen
by Forever Confused
Summary: Hermione & Draco spend the summer at a cottage hating each other. Can their hate for each other change? And can their true feelings over come anything?
1. Chapter 1: Hospital

Heyy! This is my first story that I have taken down and fixed and put back up again. Anyway I own nothing, except any new characters you see in the story. Some characters are going to be a little out of character. So, read and review I guess. If you see any mistakes or have questions ask in a review and I'll answer it in the next chapter posted. And please don't flame, if you want to correct something then that's fine but if you don't like the story don't bother telling me just stop reading it. Ok? Excellent, glad we got that covered. Anyways here's the first chapter of the fixed version.  
  
Chapter one: Hospital.  
  
"Oh my God! I can't do this! Drugs! Give drugs!" A girl screamed as she gripped her boyfriend's hand. "Ow! Hermione relax! Breathe! And let me go!" Her boyfriend cried, trying to free himself from Hermione's death grip. "Draco! I need drugs! It hurts! It's all your fault!" Hermione said releasing Draco and leaving him to tend to his now bruised hand. "My fault? I don't think so. It takes two people to have a child not one, if I'm correct which I know I am." He stated smugly. "I know, I know sorry. This just hurts - ow! So much." She told him crying softly. "I know it does love, but it'll be over soon." He told her and lightly kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Hermione dear, please try not to scream so loud! You're going to wake the whole castle!" Madam Pomfrey said walking into the hospital wing, followed closely by Professor McGonagall. "That is she hasn't already." Draco mumbled to himself, luckily no one had heard.  
  
"I quite agree Miss Sna- I mean Miss Granger. No one said having a baby was going to be easy," McGonagall said coming to stand beside her bed. "Plus, no one can find out about Mr. Malfoy here being the father, until-," She trailed off. Draco and Hermione both knowing what she was going to say. "Anyway what's done is done. And Mr. Malfoy we must ask you to leave now." Pomfrey said.  
  
Draco of course didn't go quietly, Hermione screaming his name and begging him not to leave didn't help in the slightest. So before he left he blew her a kiss and mouthed ' I love you' before he turned and walked out, wiping a tear from his cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
Meanwhile in the waiting room Mrs.Granger and Mrs. Malfoy were having quite an excellent conversation about baby things. Mr. Granger and Mr. Malfoy on the other hand, were both pacing back and forth and back and forth and back and forth, oh sorry I guess I got carried away. Anyway you get the idea.  
  
"What could be taking so long?!" Lucius asked his wife. "It didn't take you this long to just pop Draco out." He said stopping in front of Narcissia. "Excuse me? How would you know how long it took? You were passed out on the floor if I recall correctly. You woke up long enough to hear 'it's a boy' then you passed out again." Narcissia told him smirking. Lucius turned pink.  
  
"Pink's a good color for you Lucius." Harry Potter said grinning. "Shut it Potter. And not a word from you Weasley." Lucius growled. Harry and Ron smirked. (A/N Harry, Ron, Lucius, Narcissia, John (Mr.Granger), Sarah (Mrs. Granger), Dumbeldore, and Snape are in the waiting room. Ok? Grand)  
  
"They kick me out! The nerve of them! My child is being born and they kick me out!" They heard Draco say to himself as he came around the corner. They all looked at him. "So, you have been kicked out? What on earth for?!" Harry asked bewildered. "I don't know, I should be there, this is my child were talking about." Draco said sitting down to wait with the rest of them. Lucius and John went back to pacing, Sarah and Narcissa went back to discussing baby things, Ron and Harry were as usual talking about quidditch, Dumbledore and Snape had gone somewhere and Draco was sitting with his head in his hands hoping for the time to pass quickly.  
  
So, the hours went by, and they all became very impatient. Draco had started to pace with John and Lucius. "Boys, will you stop? Relax, sit down but stop pacing!" Sarah said. Draco sighed and sat down beside Harry who was asleep. "This is going to drive me nuts, I need to be in there, I need to know what's going on, and I need Hermione." He said. "Yes, well-" Sarah stopped. "Draco?" Draco jumped up. McGonagall had come into the hall where they were all waiting. "Well? Can I see her? What's happened?" "Yes, you can see her now, but-" McGonagall didn't get to finish her sentence as he was out of his chair and running as fast as he could towards the hospital wing.  
  
Ha! I have finished chapter one, this chapter didn't actually need that many changes. Anyways, till the next chapter, bye bye. 


	2. Chapter 2: Dakota

Hey, here's the new and improved and hopefully a bit longer chapter 2. Again I own nothing.  
  
Chapter two: Dakota  
  
Draco burst through the doors and ran to Hermione. "Hermione," He said and kissed her. She smiled. "Draco, I'd like you to meet our daughter." In Hermione's arms wrapped in a white blanket was a tiny little baby girl. Peaking out of the blanket was her little head. Draco looked down and found two big honey colored eyes looking up at him. Hermione handed the baby to him. Draco, never felt happier. Here he was holding his baby girl, the daughter of him and the girl he loved, and nothing could make this more perfect for him.  
  
Hermione slid over in the bed and Draco sat down beside her. He placed the baby in her arms and then put his arms around Hermione.  
  
"Draco," Hermione whispered. "We need to think of a name." "Mmhmm," Draco said still staring at his daughter. "Well?" Hermione pressed. "What do you think?"  
  
"Dakota," Draco whispered. "I think we should call her Dakota." He said again looking from the baby to Hermione. "Dakota," Hermione said, testing how it sounded. "Well little one," She said looking down. "Do you like your new name?" The baby in her arms just yawned and looked at them both. "I'll take that as a yes then." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well Dakota it is." Draco said smiling. He leaned down and planted a kiss on Dakota's forehead. Then he turned to Hermione softly on the lips.  
  
"So sorry to interrupt, but you have some people out here who are just dying to come in," McGonagall said from the door. Hermione laughed. "Send them all in then." Just as the words left her mouth, her and Draco were suddenly surrounded. "Hermione she's beautiful!" "Congratulations!" "What's her name?" "I'm a grandmother!" Were all said and asked at once. "Her name is Dakota," Draco answered. "Nice name." They replied. "Can I hold her?" Harry asked. "Of course you can silly," Hermione said handing Dakota to Harry.  
  
So after Dakota was passed around, and cuddled and cooed at, everyone finally left and let Hermione and Draco get ready to sleep. They placed Dakota in a tiny crib brought in just for them. Then, they got into bed.  
  
Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione gently on the lips, in between kisses he said. "Do-you-remember-that-summer-at-coles-point?" "How could I forget?" Hermione asked. "Mmm, that was a great summer." "The poor readers of this story really have no idea what went on that summer." "What a shame." "Mmhmm we really should tell them." "Oh alright." Silence. "I meant for you to tell them Draco." "Oh, oh alright fine."  
  
And with that, Draco began telling you people all about how he and Hermione ended up here with a baby.  
  
Ok, so that was chapter two. Not much longer, but it has a bit more stuff in it, anyways ya. That's it, till the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3: I'm a what?

Hey, here's the new chapter 3! Enjoy! D/C I own nothing......  
  
Chapter 3: I am what?!?!  
  
15-year-old Hermione Granger woke up to sunlight streaming in on her face. 'Who opened the blinds?' she thought as she pulled the covers over her head to hide from the bright light. "Hermione dear, are you up yet? Hurry up and get dressed and come downstairs, dear. Your father and I have to talk to you about something." Her Mother called from the door.  
  
"Yes mother." she called. 'That explains who opened the blinds' she thought to herself as she threw the covers off and rolled out of bed. 'Hmm what to wear what to wear?' she thought as she walked to her closet. She pulled out a tight pair of black jeans and a tight black top with a silver dragon on the front. She then brushed her long straight brown hair. She put on some black eye liner and lip-gloss. 'Good enough' she thought, then made her way downstairs.  
  
When Hermione reached the kitchen she could smell the bacon and eggs her father had cooked. She walked in with a smile on her face, but her smile soon faded when she saw the serious looks on her parent's faces. "OK, what's the matter?" she asked sitting down looking back and forth between her parents.  
  
"Hermione dear," her father started. "We have some important things to tell you. We ask that you not interrupter until were done." Her father said looking quite uncomfortable. "Alright." Hermione said thinking that whatever it was must be important. "Hermione, you are not a muggle born witch. You are in fact a pureblood." Her father started. "You happen to be, a Snape." And with that Hermione's eyes went wide, her face pale and she hit the floor with a 'thump'.  
  
"Hermione? Hemione! Are you all right honey? Come up sit up, there you go," Her mother said helping her back to her chair. "What do you mean I'm a 'Snape'? I can't be a Snape!" She exclaimed looking at her parents.  
  
"We didn't tell you sooner because we had to go into hiding from Voldermort. You see your Uncle is Severus Snape. I know it might be a shock but it's true. Anyways Voldermort knew that your mother was pregnant with you and he wanted a female heir and well since the Snape's are powerful he chose you. He also chose a male heir and you two were to be married when you turned a certain age. You will be meeting the male heir later on. We didn't tell you because if you knew and people found out you were a Snape it would be bad. Voldermort has spies in Hogwarts and he would be able to get information on you and us. It wouldn't be good." Her father paused.  
  
"Your uncle helped us move and change our names and identities. He didn't want to treat you like he has the last 5 years but he had no choice. In September you and the male heir will receive training from Snape and other teachers to protect you from Voldermort. When you go back you will go back as a Snape and you will be re-sorted."  
  
Hermione just stared in shock trying to take in all this new information. There were a million things running through her head. 'Why me?' 'Who's the boy?' 'Why didn't they tell me? Did they think the couldn't trust me?' But the first thing she asked was not one of the questions she was just thinking. "Snape is a death eater right? So couldn't Voldermort just threaten him into telling where we went?" She asked confused. "Ahh yes. Well, Severus is very 'loyal' to Voldermort, or so he thinks. Severus said he didn't know and so Voldermort believed him." Her father explained.  
  
"But for the summer we are going away with the boy heir and his family. They should be arriving soon actually. And when he comes everything will be explained a bit better to the both of you. I'm so sorry we couldn't tell you sooner honey, but with Voldermort back, we felt you had to know so you could protect yourself, as your always getting into some kind of trouble with Harry and Ron," Her father said. Hermione rather calmly said, "Its ok mum, dad. I understand. But all that information was a bit much. I'm just going to go to my room now," And with that she took off out of the kitchen and ran up to her room, leaving behind two very guilty parents.  
  
'I don't want to be re-sorted! I don't want a new house! I don't want a new name! I wish they never told me!' She thought as she paced around in her room. 'Ugh a Snape! Of all purebloods I just had to be a Snape! What are people going to say?!' She thought as she sat down on her couch. 'Great I'm in for one hell of a year' She thought, then fell back asleep.  
  
Haha! There is chapter 3! Some things have been added, but not much. Any questions leave in a review and I shall answer them all for you. Anyways, till next time. Byebye. 


	4. Chapter 4: Why me!

Hey, here's chapter 4. I'm trying to make all these chapters longer. Have they seemed better then the one's before? Anyways read and review. D/C I own nothing... ...  
  
Chapter 4: Why me?!  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in his father's study across from his parents, his mouth hanging open. He had just been told what Hermione had been told but only slightly different.  
  
"So you're just telling me all this now?! And were spending the summer with people I don't know? How can you do this to me?! Your own son! And what happens when I come of age? Hmm? What then? I won't be his heir you know and I won't be marrying this girl who ever she is." A very enraged Draco yelled at his parents.  
  
Lucius and Narcissa glanced at each other. "Well, we will think of something when you come of age. But as for the summer part, it won't be that bad Draco. Dan's coming too. I'm sure you'll be fine." Lucius said smiling a genuine smile.  
  
His smile soon vanished when he saw the look on Draco face. "And if I'm not? What then huh? Why couldn't tell me bloody sooner?! This isn't something you just tell your son one day. 'Oh hey Draco guess what? Your Voldemorts heir isn't that funny?' I don't think so." He said glaring at his parents.  
  
"Well it's too late for that Draco darling we said were sorry for not telling you sooner. But everything will be explained later to you and the girl. So lets go and get packed or were going to be late." Narcissa said and stood up and left, with Lucius following closely behind.  
  
Draco was up in his room packing all his stuff that he would need for the summer. (Clothes, spell books, wand etc.) 'I can't believe this! I can't believe they never told me! That's not something you should keep from your kid then just decide to tell them one day' He thought angrily to himself as he stormed around his room looking for things to pack.  
  
Draco had changed a lot that summer, he had broad shoulders and nice abs. His hair was no longer slicked back, but it fell loosely into his eyes. His eyes were still that solid smoky gray. He was wearing black baggy jeans and a black t-shirt that allowed you to see his defined chest. He also had on over top his favorite black hoodie with the saying "Come Closer, So I can slap you" on it.  
  
'This should be an interesting summer' he thought as he lugged his trunk downstairs to where his mother and his father were waiting for him. They still had to go pick up Dan, Draco's cousin, who would be going with them.  
  
So that's chapter four. Some things added and change. Anyways yes it's not much longer but oh well. Till next time, byebye. 


	5. Chapter 5: The meeting

Hey, here's chapter 5!  
  
D/C I own nothing......  
  
Chapter 5: The meeting  
  
Hermione was sitting in her room, her stereo blaring Some Body Told Me by The Killers. She was painting her nails and thinking about what was going to happen this summer, and when she went back to Hogwarts, as a Snape.  
  
Hermione had changed a lot since the end of the school year. She had long brown straight hair, just below her shoulders thanks to a handy spell she learned (which she preformed while still in school as to the 'no magic' rule). She had a beautiful smile and honey colored eyes. She was about 5'7 too. She had all the right curves in all the right places. Basically she was what guys call "hot".  
  
Her room had a huge king sized bed in the middle, with a black comforter and black silk sheets. She had a bunch of silver and gold throw pillows tossed on top of the bed as well. On the left side of her room she had a huge bookcase with all her books, and a leather couch and chair in front of that. Beside the book case was a large tv with a dvd player on top. Her stereo was on a table beside that. On the other side of her room she had a desk where she kept her make up and things. And pictures were all over the room of her family and friends.  
  
Her clothes consisted of black and blue flared hip hugger jeans. Her t- shirts were almost all Campus crew and West 49 tops. She also had a favorite hoodie. It was black with 'West 49' written on it in neon green.  
  
Her parents hated the bands she listened to and the way she blared it so loud. She liked bands like, Good Charlotte, Rancid, Hot Hot Heat, Anti- Flag, AFI, CKY, Bad Religion, The Killers, The Ramones, The Red Hot Chili Peppers and a couple others.  
  
The song Fall Back Down by Rancid was just coming on when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hermione, be a dear and get the door will you? I'm just packing some last minute things," "Ugh fine mum," Hermione said and walked slowly down the stairs to the door.  
  
Draco and Dan both looked a bit surprised when they pulled into the driveway of a muggle house.  
  
"Here we are boys, now out you get," Narcissa said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Man what kind of wizard would want to live in a muggle house?" Draco whispered to Dan while following his parents. "I don't know dude. But it doesn't matter a house is a house," Dan replied. Draco just glanced at him, shook his head and followed his parents.  
  
When they reached the door Lucius rang the doorbell. They waited a minute, then the door was flung open to reveal a very annoyed 15- year-old girl standing there.  
  
When Hermione opened the door, she opened her mouth in shock. There standing in front of her were the Malfoy's and a boy she didn't know.  
  
"Malfoy?!"  
  
"Mudblood!?"  
  
Hahahahahahahahaha there's chapter five. Not much longer, but some things are changed. Anyways, till next time, byebye. 


	6. Chapter 6: No way this is not happening

Hey, I'm hoping the chapters are better then before, and I'm still trying to make them longer. D/C I own nothing... ...  
  
Chapter 6: No Way! This is not happening!  
  
Previously On FHTH=  
  
"Malfoy?!"  
  
"Mudblood?!"  
  
"Mudblood?!" As soon as the word left his mouth Draco regretted it.  
  
His father smacked him upside the head. "Draco Malfoy! You never ever call anyone that again!" Lucius growled. Dan smirked, Narcissia shook her head and Hermione just stared open mouthed at the scene she had just witnessed.  
  
"I apologize for my son's choice of words ... " Lucius trailed off not knowing Hermione's name.  
  
"Er..Hermione," Hermione said.  
  
"Ah yes, Hermione. Well I am sorry. He sure didn't learn that at home," Lucius said as if talking to an old friend while glaring at his son.  
  
Just then Mrs. Granger came down the stairs. "Lucius! Narcissia! Oh it's been such a long time! Come in, come in," Draco and Hermione exchanged looks. Dan just looked like this was totally normal.  
  
"Come on in boys! Hermione why don't you take them to your room? It will give us some time to catch up, and you three to get to know each other better." Sarah said leading Narcissia and Lucius into the living room.  
  
Hermione just looked at her mother. "Now Hermione," Her mother said giving her a look that said ' If-you-don't-do-this-you-will-be-in-big-trouble-'.  
  
"Uh right. Come with me I guess?" Hermione said leading the way to her room.  
  
"Well that sure was interesting if you don't mind me saying," Draco said. I guess we have to be nice to each other eh Hermione?" He said smirking. "I guess so Malfoy," Hermione said, still using Malfoy and not Draco. Dan stared at them and then laughed. Draco and Hermione exchanged looks again. "You guys are such idiots, like you're both purebloods and even if you weren't who bloody cares? Just get along or your both going to drive me nuts all summer," He said once he had stopped laughing.  
  
When they reached her room, she pushed open the door and the stepped inside. Draco's jaw dropped. "You, little Miss Gryffindor, have a very strange taste in colour," He commented. "Why may I ask is your room mostly silver and black?" He asked arching an eyebrow. Dan just rolled his eyes and dropped down on the couch. "Because 'Mr. Slytherin' these are my favorite colours." She replied. Draco just rolled his eyes and went to look at all the stuff in her room. He picked up pictures and poked at stuff he had never seen before.  
  
"Watch what your doing, I don't want you to break anything," Hermione said. "Yeah, yeah." Hermione sat on her bed and watched Draco travel around her room.  
  
'He has changed' she thought. His hair wasn't slicked back but fell loosely into his eyes. His eyes were still that solid gray and he was at least 6'4, while she was only like 5'7. She also liked the way the tight black top he wore showed off his defined abs. He was wearing black baggy jeans, which were low so that they showed his boxer like most guys wore them.  
  
She turned away after realizing what she had just done and looked at Dan. He was staring at her smirking with his eyebrow arched and was shaking his head. She blushed.  
  
When Dan looked away she then checked him out. (A/N Dan is 15 too and will be new to Hogwarts this year) Dan had dark brown hair that was short and spiked up. He had bright blue eyes and broad shoulders. He had on a tight white top that to showed his abs like Draco's. He was wearing blue baggy jeans just like Draco was. The only difference between the two was the hair and eye colour. If those two things were the same they would look identical.  
  
"Awesome!" Hermione heard Draco shout and she turned to see what he had found. "Look Dan! Haha! There are mini people in this box! How'd they get in there?" He asked confused and amazed at the same time. He started to poke at the 'mini people in the box' and looked really confused when a clear barrier prevented him from touching them. "Oh Malfoy," Hermione said and walked over to where he was sitting.  
  
So, for about the next hour or two, Hermione taught them both about all kinds of muggle stuff and how it all worked. They both sat there amazed at all the things muggles had without having to use magic to get it. 'This is way to funny' Hermione thought to herself as she watch Dan and Draco look around and fiddle with her stuff.  
  
Ok so that's chapter 6. Till next time, byebye. 


	7. Chapter 7: A long day ahead of us!

Chapter 7: Along Day Ahead of Us.  
  
Hey, Thanks to those who reviewed. So on with the next chapter. D/C I own nothing... ...  
  
Chapter 7: Along Day Ahead of Us.  
  
Hermione was just in the middle of showing Dan and Draco the computer when they were called downstairs.  
  
"No!" Draco whined and looked at the computer with longing.  
  
Just as they were leaving the song "I love my computer" by Bad Religion came on. "Ok that was done by some cruel person just to mock me." Draco said and glared at the radio. (A/N That really is a song! It's funny you should all download it) Hermione and Dan laughed then pushed Draco out the door.  
  
When they got downstairs the four adults were sitting in the living room smiling at the three teens standing in the door way. The way they were smiling was really creeping out Draco, Dan and Hermione.  
  
"Come sit down you guys," John said. "We want to talk to you."  
  
So the three walked in and sat as far away from the adults as possible. (A/N Lucius smiling would scare you to!!!) "We have decided to stay the summer at a place in Ontario Canada called Coles Point. It's a cottage resort, and there's plenty to do there. Like swimming, campfires, fishing, boating, tubing, an arcade, play ground, shopping, movies and some other things. We think it will help you guys learn to get along better. We will be leaving tomorrow morning by plane and then we will land in Toronto. From there we will be taking a mini-van to the resort." John said. Lucuis, Narcissia, Draco and Dan all looked puzzled, so it took about 10 extra minutes to explain what a plane was, and an arcade and what 'movies' were.  
  
"So Hermione your going to have to go find the cots for Draco and Dan so they have a place to sleep in your room." Sarah said.  
  
"What? My room? No! What about the guest room? There's room for four in there!" Hermione said not believing her mother had even suggested it. Draco looked slightly hurt but no body noticed and soon covered it with a repulsed look. Dan just looked utterly hurt and it showed, but Hermione pretended not to notice.  
  
"Hermione Granger! That was uncalled for! Not to mention very rude," Sarah said. "Now go and take the boys with you to the basement to find those cots." She continued.  
  
"Ugh! Fine! Lets go." Hermione said and led the way to the basement, two very reluctant boys following behind her.  
  
When they got to the basement Draco started going through everything even after Hermione told him to keep his ferret paws out of things. "Malfoy did I not tell you not to touch anything?" "Yeah what ever." Draco said ignoring her.  
  
So after going through boxes of old baby stuff and other junk he came across something good, water guns.  
  
Dun Dun Dun! What's going to happen? Ha! You thought I would leave you there? No I'm not that mean, well actually I am but I won't do that.today at least.   
  
"Granger," Draco called. "What are these?" He asked holding up the water guns.  
  
Hermione stopped looking for the cots and turned around to see what Draco had. "Those are water guns. You fill them with water and then shoot them at people." Hermione said turning away forgetting that this was Malfoy with the water guns.  
  
Draco smirked. 'Water guns huh? This could be fun.' He thought. He slowly walked to the washroom and filled up the guns. Once he filled them up he left the other two there and went back out with one.  
  
"Hey Granger! Dan!" When they turned Draco squirted them both drenching them in ice cold water. "Hahaha! Your both soaked!" He said laughing. Hermione and Dan exchanged looks, nodded and took off in Draco's direction. Draco's eye's widened and he let out a very girly shriek and took off up the stairs.  
  
Once upstairs Draco ran outside. Dan and Hermione weren't far behind and they had the other water guns with them.  
  
"Draco! You can't get away! You might as well give up!" Dan called. Draco was standing behind a tree muttering, 'You can't see me, you can't see me!' Over and over again. It was obvious you could see him, and suddenly he felt cold and wet. He opened his eyes and looked down and saw that he was soaked. He screamed. "You got me! I'm wet! No!" Then he took off towards the house.  
  
Once he got to the house, he threw the gun aside and ran in the house screaming.  
  
"Mother! Father! Dan and Hermione are after me!" He panted and ran behind the four bewildered adults. Just then Dan and Hermione ran inside laughing, but when they saw that adults they stopped laughing. "What did you do Hermione?" Her mother asked. "Nothing! He came after us with water guns, so we just got him back." Hermione explained grinning.  
  
"A water gun? Draco you ran from a water gun?" Sarah asked starting to laugh. "A water gun?" Lucius and Narcissia asked at the same time. So after explaining Draco stomped out of the room scowling leaving six laughing people behind him. He went up to Hermione's room and slammed the door.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
'Stupid Hermione, I mean Granger. Who does she think she is?! Embarrassing me! A Malfoy! And Dan! That traitor he helped her. Grrr to them!' He walked over to the big black couch laid down and fell asleep wishing this day had never happened.  
  
When he woke up it was all dark. He looked at the clock (A/N Yes he does know what a clock is) It said 12:17 am. 'Holy! I've been a sleep for a while.' He thought then looked around. Dan and Hermione were both asleep in bed. (A/N separate beds people!) 'Oh well, I'll get sweet revenge tomorrow, I'm too tired to think and besides I need my beauty, I mean manly rest. Yes that's it' He yawned. 'Manly sleep' Then he fell back asleep.  
  
Not much changed in that chapter...but oh well. Till next time, byebye.  
  
-Thanks to those who reviewed. -To those who saw Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban, what did you think of it? I personally thought it could be better... 


	8. Chapter 8: Planes, Trains and Automobile...

Chapter 8: Planes, Trains and Automobiles Part 1  
  
Hey, thanks for reviews, here's chapter 8. D/C I own nothing... ...  
  
Chapter 8: Planes, Trains and Automobiles Part 1  
  
Draco awoke the next morning to the sound of Dan snoring away.  
  
'Stupid kid, doesn't he know how annoying that is?' Draco thought as he yawned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and then looked to see if Hermione was awake. She wasn't. 'Good. I can have the bathroom first if I can find it' he thought and got up in search of the bathroom.  
  
Draco stepped out of the shower 20 minutes later with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He walked over to the sink where he put his clothes and hair gel. He pulled on a pair of black boxers and took off the towel. He then put on a pair of baggy blue jeans and a white t-shirt. After he was dressed he put some gel in his hair and spiked it up.  
  
'Not bad' he thought. He took his axe cologne and sprayed some on. 'Ha, done in under an hour.l' he thought then left the bathroom to go get something to eat.  
  
Hermione woke up to find her room nice and dark, just the way she liked it in the morning. She sat up yawned, stretched and looked around and noticed that Draco was gone. 'Probably planning revenge' she thought, then flung back the covers and headed off to the bathroom.  
  
An hour later, Hermione stepped out of the shower. She walked over to where she put her clothes, which was beside the sink. She put on her bra and underwear first, obviously. She then put on a pair of blue hip-hugger jeans, and a tight black t-shirt that had a pale big eyed girl on it, and underneath it said 'Trouble Maker'.  
  
She then dried her hair so that it was straight, and applied some stuff to make it shine. After applying some black eye liner and Tommy Girl perfume, she left the bathroom.  
  
Just as she stepped out, she smacked right into something, or rather, somebody. She looked up to see Dan half asleep yawning. "Sorry Dan," she said grinning.  
  
Dan yawned, mumbled something that sounded like "It's ok dude," and walked around her into the bathroom. Hermione laughed the headed downstairs.  
  
When Hermione entered the kitchen she found a very disgruntled Draco.  
  
"It's about time!" he said as he walked over grabbed her arm and dragging her over to a white square box we 'muggles' call a toaster.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Here, just let me do it."  
  
"Fine with me," Draco huffed and walked away mumbling something like "Stupid white box, what does it think it is not working for me, a Malfoy!" Hermione just laughed and made a bunch of toast.  
  
By the time Dan came down he looked identical to Draco except he had on a grey shirt that said 'Zoo York'.  
  
His eyes widened and his smile grew at the sight of the toast. "Awesome! Who made food? I'm starving!" he said happily and plunked down across from Hermione and helped himself to 4 pieces of toast.  
  
"Well, I see someone is hungry." Hermione stated. Dan looked up from his toast that he was staring at adoringly. "What? I'm a growing boy! I need food." He said to her, as it was the most obvious thing in the world. She laughed and helped herself to toast before Dan ate it all.  
  
A little while later, they were summoned yet again to the living room. When they got there, they found their parents (or in Dan's case, aunt and uncle) all sitting there. "So, are you all ready to go?" Sarah asked.  
  
"What? I haven't-" Hermione was cut off as three trunks labeled 'Dan, Draco, Hermione' came zooming into the room. "Packed." She finished lamely. "We packed for you. So then, let's head to the van shall we?" Lucius said. "It's only a 20 minute drive from here to the airport."   
  
Once they were all in the van they were off. They all sat in silence except for the adults. When they got there they all climbed out.  
  
Draco looked around and spotted an airplane getting ready to take off. He stood and watched. After it had gone, he turned around, white as a ghost, eye's wide and said "There is no way in hell I am going on one of those."  
  
Ha again not much changed but oh well. Anyways till next time, byebye. 


	9. Chapter 9: Planes, Trains and Automobile...

Chapter 9: Planes, Trains and Automobiles part 2.  
  
Hey, thanks to those who reviewed! Here's the next chapter. D/C I own nothing... ...  
  
Chapter 9: Planes, Trains and Automobiles part 2.  
  
Previously on FHTH:  
  
After it had gone, he turned around white as a ghost, eyes wide and said, "There is no way in hell I am going on one of those."  
  
The others looked at Draco like he was crazy.  
  
"What are you talking about? You have to go on it. It's only a plane." John said. Draco shook his head, "No." he said. "You fly around on brooms, how can you not go on a plane with seats? And food, bathrooms and TVs?" Hermione asked confused. "Brooms," he trailed off. Hermione smirked. "Brooms are different." He said lamely.  
  
"How?" "I don't know, they just are! Plus, I don't want to go on something muggles made. I would like to live not die." He said. Everyone rolled here eyes. "Draco you're an idiot. I don't care if we have to tie you down and carry you on. You will get your ass on that plane. Do you understand?" Narcissa said.  
  
Everyone just looked at her, eyes wide. She had called her own son an idiot. Draco looked mad, opened and closed his mouth, unable to think of something to say. Hermione and Dan giggled, while Lucius, Sarah and John all left to get the trunks, Narcissa following behind them.  
  
Draco scowled and looked at Dan. "Well," he started. "That was unexpected." Hermione and Dan laughed, which caused Draco so scowl even more.  
  
About half an hour later they were all sitting safely on the plane. They of course had first class seats. In the middle row of four, a girl, Dan, Hermione, and Draco were sitting. While there parents sat in two's beside up ahead of them beside the windows.  
  
When the plane started Draco jumped as the plane shuddered. The lady came on the speaker thing. "Good morning everyone. You're all on flight 420, direct flight to Toronto Ontario. We thank you for choosing Canadian Airlines. Enjoy your flight."  
  
Draco sat back and held on to the armrest so hard, his knuckles turned whiter then they already were. His eyes were shut tight and he was mumbling under his breath.  
  
Hermione turned to Dan to see if he would be able calm Draco down, but he was asleep with his headphones on. 'Great, I guess it's up to me' she thought.  
  
"Draco," she said softly. He opened one eye and glanced at her. "What?" he asked and shut his eye again. "You need to relax! Nothing is going to happen, I promise." She said. He slowly opened one eye, and then the other.  
  
"There's something about flying high in the air in something muggles built that I don't like." He said as he loosened his grip on the armrest. "Ugh, whatever, why don't you just go to sleep?" Hermione said. "Ha I don't think so! I'd end up falling asleep and you would do something to me." He said. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to sleep, so I guess you have to watch the movie." With that said Hermione put on her headphones and shut her eyes. 'Great now I have to sit here bored out of my mind' Draco thought. 'Hmm I should wake Dan up, wait no he'd kill me, ugh this sucks.'  
  
After watching about an hour of 'Finding Nemo' Draco got tired of the movie. So he looked at Hermione. He had to admit she was better looking. She had shoulder length, straight brown hair, a beautiful smile, and perfect body.  
  
'God, she's so pretty,' he thought. 'No! Bad Draco! You can't think that about mud blood Granger,' he told himself. 'Ahh but she's not a mud blood, she's a pureblood just like you,' another voice said. 'Ya well, I'm to tired for this.' And with that Draco fell asleep.  
  
When he woke up 'Finding Nemo' was over. He turned to ask Hermione what movie was playing now, but her and Dan were talking about school. So he pretended to be asleep and listened in.  
  
"Ya, I don't want to be re-sorted. With my luck I'm going to get put in Slytherin cause of the whole me being a Snape thing. I'll have to leave all my Gryffindor friends and they'll all hate me." Hermione was telling Dan. "Yea, I'll probably be put in Slytherin just cause I'm a Malfoy," Dan started. "I can see it now, 'Draco and Dan Malfoy evil Malfoy cousins. Run for your life' oh yea I'm looking forward to it, not." He said. Hermione laughed. "It wouldn't be like that if Draco didn't treat everyone like 'Oh I'm the all mighty Draco Malfoy! Bow before me scum'."  
  
Dan rolled his eyes. "I don't know why he's like that. He didn't learn it from my aunt and uncle that's for sure. I don't know, I guess he got it from other Slytherins." Dan said smiling. Hermione laughed.  
  
Draco tuned them out. 'So they both think I'm a prat. That's always nice, have your cousin talking bad about you behind your back' he thought. 'I'll just have to continue being a prat then.' And with that he went back to sleep.  
  
Draco woke up next when something slammed into his arm. "Ow! What the?" he looked around eyes wide. Hermione and Dan were looking past him to something beside him.  
  
A lady was standing there with a cart with food and drinks on it. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry are you ok? I'm sorry!" she said. "You better-"Draco started, but Hermione nudged him hard in the side. "I mean, uh it's ok." "I'm so sorry." she said again and walked away being careful not to hit anyone else with the cart.  
  
Draco turned back to Dan and Hermione who were both looking at him. He was about to say something rude, when John walked over.  
  
"Ahh, good you're all awake. We will be landing in about half an hour."  
  
"Really? Oh! Yay! I'm so excited! This is going to be so much fun! Don't you agree Lucius?" Narcissa said from up ahead. "Yes, sure darling." He said looking out the window.  
  
Half an hour later they had landed and were standing in the parking lot of the Toronto airport. "Well then, lets get our things and get to the van shall we?" John said. Once they got their stuff they headed over to their silver 2003 Dodge Caravan.  
  
Once all inside, Draco was the first to speak. "How long is it going to take to get there?" "Oh about 3 hours, depending on the traffic, but we should be there by 2:30." Sarah said. (A/N sorry if the flight seemed short; I had no idea how long it would take from where they live to get to Toronto. So I made it a couple hours...)  
  
"Yes! There's a TV in here. Now if only there was a computer." Draco said.  
  
"Oh Draco." They said and laughed.  
  
"Ok well there's a dvd player in here, what do you want to watch?" Hermione asked. "What do you have?" "I have Grind, A Knights Tale, 10 Things I Hate About You, and Scary Movie." "Uh I don't know, just pick one." Dan said.  
  
"Ok fine Scary Movie." "Is it scary?" Draco asked. "No, it's a comedy." "Then why is it called 'Scary movie'? That's stupid." "Because it's based on scary movies but it's made to make fun of them." "Uh huh." "Oh shut up and just watch the damn Draco." "Fine."  
  
So one movie, 6 cans of coke, and 3 bags of chips later, they pulled onto the dirt road that would take then to coles point.  
  
Ok, so chapter 9. Again not a lot changed but oh well. -Thanks to those who reviewed  
  
Anyways till next time, byebye 


	10. Chapter 10: Coles Point

Chapter 10: Cole's Point  
  
Heyhey, How goes it?  
  
And thanks to all those who reviewed! Now, on with chapter 10. D/C I own nothing... ...  
  
Chapter 10: Cole's Point  
  
They drove down what seemed to be an endless dirt road. Finally after going over many speed bumps they came to the General Store and Office. Right across from the store on the left, was the pool, and behind the store was the park, across from the park, to the left, was the arcade and trailer park. Ahead were the cottages and the lake.  
  
They pulled up in front of the office. "Ok, you wait here and I'll go and find out which cottage were in and get the keys." John said, opening the van door and climbing out.  
  
"This looks so fun! I can't wait to explore! Don't you think this is going to be fun?" Hermione asked Draco and Dan. "I could think of other things I would like to be doing." Draco stated. Hermione's smile dropped. Dan noticed this.  
  
"Well I think it's going to be a blast Hermione." Dan said making her smile, and then sending a glare to his cousin who just turned away.  
  
John came back five minutes later with the keys. "Were in cottage 9. It's right on the point looking out over the whole lake. It's supposed to be really private." So from the office the drove straight over yet another speed bump and then turned left driving past all the cottages and unpacking muggles, to their cottage.  
  
Once they van stopped they all got out to look around. There cottage was facing the lake, and really was private. It had two docks down near the water.  
  
Once they got everything into the cottage, they looked around. To there right as soon as you walk in was the bathroom. To there left, the kitchen and a little sitting area. And straight ahead were the bedrooms.  
  
In two of the bedrooms were a dresser and a double bed. And in the third bedroom was a double bed and one set on single bunk beds. Draco ran to the room and jumped on the double bed. "This is my bed!" "Fine me and Dan will take the bunk beds. I get the top!" Hermione said and climbed up the ladder.  
  
"Alright, since that's settled, let's start putting this stuff away shall we?" Narcissa said grabbing her trunk.  
  
"Kids were going into town to for some things, so um I guess explore the camp ground." Sarah said handing Hermione an extra cottage key.  
  
"And be good." Narcissa said looking pointedly at Draco and Dan, who both pretended to look innocent.  
  
"Alright so what are we going to do?" Dan asked.  
  
"Explore!" "Sleep!" Draco and Hermione said simultaneously. "Exploring it is." Dan said, liking Hermione's idea more then Draco's.  
  
"Ugh, fine we'll explore if we must." Draco said rolling his eyes and heading for the door.  
  
So, they started on their way past cottages and the docks and boat launch, till they got to the main large dock. When they got there, two young guys about there age, we're fishing.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione said brightly. "Catch anything?" She asked. "No, not yet, nothing's biting." Replied the boy with dark hair.  
  
"Oh, well I'm Hermione Granger," She said sticking out her hand. "And that's Draco, and Dan Malfoy."  
  
"I'm Mark," Replied the one boy taking Hermione's out stretched hand. "And I'm Josh." Said the one with dark hair.  
  
Mark was about 6'0 with dirty blonde shaggy hair, and bright blue eyes. Josh on the other hand was 5'8, 5'9, with jet-black hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"So, your British eh?" Josh asked. "Yeah, were here on vacation." Dan replied. "That's cool, were actually done fishing now, we're out of worms. Did you guys want to come with us to the arcade?" Mark asked as he reeled in his line, Josh doing the same.  
  
"Yeah sure! Were not doing anything and were going to go up there eventually anyway." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok, cool. We'll meet you there in about 10, 15 minutes, just got to put this stuff away, and get some money."  
  
"Ok, see you soon." She said as they left.  
  
"Well off to the arcade then I guess." Dan said and linked arms with Hermione. "Yes off to the arcade we go." She said laughing. "Come on Draco." She called and he followed slowly and not very willingly behind.  
  
Once at the arcade, Hermione quickly explained how everything worked before Mark and Josh got there.  
  
There were video games, a pool table, ping-pong table, and a cd player.  
  
"So, since there are five of us, someone's going to have to sit out, so either of you not want to play? She asked the boys.  
  
"No I want to play." They both answered at the same time. "Ok then, that's what I thought. I'll watch you guys."  
  
Just then Josh and Mark walked in. "Ok, you guys want to play pool?" "Yeah, me and Dan are playing, Hermione wants to watch." "Alright Dan, you can be on my team and Draco you can be with Josh." Mark said.  
  
So Hermione took a seat on one of the many tables, while the boys got the pool sticks and set up the balls.  
  
"Who's going to break first?" Josh asked. "You guys can." So, Josh broke and the game began.  
  
Half an hour past and Mark and Dan were in the lead. It was Josh and Draco's turn so Dan and Mark were standing off to the side.  
  
"Hey, does Hermione, um have a boyfriend?" Mark asked quietly, kind of embarrassed. "No, not that I know of." "So you don't like her? What about Draco? I don't want to, you know ask her out or something if one of you like her," He said. "I only like her as a friend, and well Draco and her don't get along at all," Dan replied. "Oh, ok."  
  
Suddenly they all jumped at the sound of music and someone going "G G G G, G-Unit!" The cd player had started playing Bump Bump by B2K Featuring 50 Cent.  
  
"What the hell is a G G G G, G-Unit?" Draco asked imitating the song. "G G G G, Gorilla Unit!" Mark replied, they all laughed except Draco. "What?" "G- Unit is the name of a band, it stands for Gorilla Unit. At least, I think it does." Josh said grinning.  
  
"Oh," So for the next three minutes they listened to random shouts of "G G G G, G-Unit!" (A/N I'm not sure if that's what G-Unit means, that's just what someone told me, if I'm wrong...oh well lol)  
  
"Ok, I can't take much more of this," Draco complained. "We've lost all five games, Hermione switch with Josh." "What? You can't do that, that's not fair." Josh said. "Yes it is, you suck and Hermione hasn't played."  
  
"Fine." Josh grumbled and handed Hermione the pool stick and went to change the music.  
  
"What to play, what to play," he asked himself.  
  
He flipped through all the cds looking for at least one good song. "Ha! This is a good song." He put in his money and pushed some buttons and 'Waldorf Worldwide' started playing.  
  
Josh walked back over to the pool table and started dancing around and singing along.  
  
"Waldorf, Nap town... Worldwide... WHAT!... Come on... get up, get up, get up... Come on... yeah... break it - break it - break it down what... Tickey Tickey!  
  
Everything's gonna be all right now  
  
Everything's gonna be all right  
  
Get down stay up all night now  
  
Lets do this one more time  
  
Everything'll be alright, alright  
  
Bring it in, bring it what  
  
Bring in the verse,"  
  
"Listen up cause there ain't nothing funny  
  
I wanna hot girl and a little bit of money  
  
I wanna little house where my band can live  
  
Cause we're tired of moving every other weekend  
  
I wanna go to parties  
  
Where they ain't got no guns,"  
  
At this part Josh made his hands look like he was holding a gun. By this time Hermione, Dan, Draco and Mark were all watching him and cheering him on.  
  
"I wanna rock with my band  
  
I wanna have a little fun  
  
Where thugs and punks, and any other type  
  
Can sing this song and sing it all night, sing it!"  
  
"Everything's gonna be alright now  
  
Everything's gonna be alright  
  
Get down, stay up all night now  
  
Lets do this one more time  
  
Everything's gonna be alright  
  
Everything's gonna be alright, alright"  
  
"All I wanna do is kick the welfare  
  
All I wanna do is get my share  
  
All I wanna do is kick the welfare  
  
All I wanna do is get my share"  
  
"And I don't wanna run for the president  
  
I just want an honest way to pay my rent  
  
And I'm tired of the man always shutting us down  
  
And I'm tired of my old man cause he's never around  
  
And I'm tired of eating of other people's plates  
  
And I don't look important so they're telling me to wait  
  
Police records said they wouldn't exist  
  
And I wanna know the meaning of a Christmas list  
  
All I wanna do is kick the welfare  
  
All I wanna do is get my share  
  
All I wanna do is make something from nothing  
  
Its GC baby and we're working with something"  
  
"Everything's gonna be alright now  
  
Everything's gonna be alright  
  
Get down, stay up all night now  
  
Lets do this one more time  
  
Everything's gonna be alright  
  
Everything's gonna be alright, alright"  
  
"We'll be self made millionaires  
  
These lives we lead with out a care, oh yeah  
  
And we'll see what we'll be"  
  
"Everything's gonna be all right now  
  
Everybody say oh yeah that's rights  
  
Everything gonna be all right now  
  
Everybody sing it one more time.  
  
Everything's gonna be alright, alright"  
  
"We'll see you when we get there  
  
We'll see you when we get there  
  
On the video  
  
Or the radio  
  
In the magazines  
  
On the movies screens"  
  
At the end of the song Josh dropped to the floor and lied there.  
  
They all came over so that they were standing over him. "Wow that takes a lot out of you," he said grinning. They all laughed and went back to there game of pool.  
  
Walking back to the cottage after they all left for dinner, Draco was thinking about how much fun he had playing pool and watching Josh sing and dance around. 'Maybe it won't be that bad' he thought.  
  
"It's about time you guys got back." Sarah said as they came walking back. "Sorry, we met some people and went to the arcade," Dan explained. "Alright, anyways come inside and get something to eat, then you can get the fire going."  
  
Once inside they sat down and had hot dogs and hamburgers for supper.  
  
"So what are you guys up to tonight?" Lucius asked. "I want to go catch frogs and crayfish." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh cool, frog hunting." Draco said happily. "Who knows maybe will catch a snake too." "Really?" Draco said getting excited.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione laughed. "Maybe."  
  
"Ok this is bugging me, why can't we just use magic to light the damn thing?" Draco grumbled.  
  
"Because it's no fun that way, plus we can't. Here move over I'll do it, pass me three logs and some paper." Draco did as he was told.  
  
Hermione stood the three logs together so that they made a t-pee shape in the middle of the fire pit.  
  
Then she crumpled up some paper and put it between the logs. "Hand me that lighter will you Dan?" Dan passed her the thing he hoped was a lighter. "Thanks," With that she lit the paper, and had a fire going.  
  
Draco glared. "You make it look so easy," "That's cause it is," She said grinning. He rolled his eyes.  
  
The adults came out a little while later with some lawn chairs and placed them around the fire pit. "We have small nets right dad?" Hermione asked. "Yes, they should be in with the fishing things." "Ok." Hermione said. She walked into the cottage, grabbed three nets, two pails and three flashlights.  
  
Back outside Dan was telling Draco what Mark had said. "So, he likes her?" "Apparently, I think it's more of a physical thing as he just met her. He said he had to talk to you later to find out if you liked her." "Oh, well I don't like her like that." "Not yet anyway." Dan mumbled. "What did you say?" "Nothing." "Liar." "So?" "Tell me."  
  
"Tell you what?" Hermione asked coming up behind them. "Uh, nothing," They both said a little to quickly. "Um ok." She said looking at them both uncertainly.  
  
"Before we go we should put on some warm clothes, so we stay warm and don't get eaten alive by bugs." "Granger, we are wearing warm clothes." Draco pointed out. "Oh, right," She said blushing. "Well I'm going to get a sweater." She came out a minute later with a dark green 'Campus Crew' sweater on. She then sprayed bug spray on herself and then Dan and Draco.  
  
"Anyways, we're going now, we'll be back later." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok, be careful."  
  
So off they went up and down the docks looking in the water, under rocks, behind bushes, and trees occasionally shouting out 'Got one!' or 'I need another net!'  
  
Draco was becoming very annoyed that they hadn't found a snake yet.  
  
They had now come up to the boat launch where you put your boats in the water.  
  
Dan was near the waters edge, Hermione was looking in the holes in the ground near the tree and Draco was on the end of the dock looking for a snake.  
  
Meanwhile Josh and Mark had showed up and Mark hinted for Dan, Josh, and Hermione to be quite.  
  
He crept up onto the dock and slowly walked towards Draco.  
  
Draco was to busy looking over the edge of the dock to notice someone behind him. "What is that down there?" He mumbled to himself. Mark looked over his shoulder to see what Draco was looking at, and then, he saw it. "THAT'S A FISH!" He yelled making Draco jump.  
  
"Ahhhhh," he screamed and then fell into the pitch-black lake. Hermione, Dan and Josh were trying to hold themselves up, because they were laughing so hard. Mark had now turned around to face them. He was grinning, and because if this he didn't see Draco's hand come up and reach for his ankle.  
  
Well there you have it. The re-done versions. Not much better, or longer, but I tried.  
  
-Thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
Anyways till next time, byebye. 


	11. So Sorry

Hey hey.

I'm so sorry about not updating FHTH...

I know you all probably hate me at the moment.

I am going to continue with this fic, it's just I've had very bad writers block at the moment.

And with it being summer and all, I have been busy going out places and on vacation for a couple weeks.

And if anyone has **any** idea's for me, please let me know, it could help, cause like I said, **bad** writers block.

I've also been thinking up a plot for another story I want to write, but I haven't started until I get a couple more chapters of FHTH for you.

Again, don't hate me! I'm trying my best to get some chapters up there for you...


	12. Chapter 11: The Lake Incident

Chapter 11: The Lake Incident

Heyy, so I'm pretty sure it's been forever since I updated and that my poor story is probably forgotten by now. But I have some chapters written and after a very bad writers block, I have solved my problem. Yay. So here's the next chapter.

Chapter 11: The Lake Incident

---

**Previously On Funny How Things Happen**

_Draco was to busy looking over the edge of the dock to notice someone behind him. "What is that down there?" He mumbled to himself. Mark looked over his shoulder to see what Draco was looking at, and then, he saw it. "THAT'S A FISH!" He yelled making Draco jump._

"Ahhhhh," he screamed and then fell into the pitch-black lake. Hermione, Dan and Josh were trying to hold themselves up, because they were laughing so hard. Mark had now turned around to face them. He was grinning, and because if this he didn't see Draco's hand come up and reach for his ankle.

**Now On Funny How Things Happen**

- - -

**_  
_**Mark was standing on the edge of the dock looking towards Hermione, Dan and Josh grinning. Suddenly he felt something wrap around his ankle. He stopped laughing and turned to look down and what had suddenly grabbed him.

- - -

Draco surfaced, coughing and sputtering on the ice cold water. The other's couldn't hear him over their loud laughter.

'_So they think this is funny do they? Well they won't be laughing soon. Who does that muggle think he is? Embarassing me in front of the mudblood Granger!_' He thought to himself.

'_Ah, but she isn't a mudblood Draco.'_ Came another voice inside his head. _'She's a pureblood just like you are.' _The voice reminded him.

"Shut up!" Draco muttered to himself, and then shook all thoughts from his head.

"What goes around comes around muggle," Draco muttered and reached up, grabbed Mark's ankle and pulled.

- - -

Mark lost his balance and fell backwards into the lake. "Ahhh," Was Dan, Hermione and Josh heard before Mark vanished off the dock.

"Mark!" Haermione gasped as they all raced to the end of the dock and peered down at Mark.

---

Mark broke the surface of the lake, just as Draco had, coughing and spitting up mouthfuls of cold water. He looked up at the faces looking down at him.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Mark said starting to laugh. The other's started to grin. He splashed them all.

"Wait a second," Josh said wiping water off his face. "Where's Draco?" Hermione and Dan looked at each other horrified.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione yelled. "Malfoy!" She yelled, standing up and surveying the area for any signs of the blonde haired boy. Dan did the same, looking around for his missing cousin. Josh started to help pull Mark out of the water and onto the dock.

"Hey, isn't that Draco over there?" Mark said pointing towards the boat launch. Dan and Hermione whipped around and watched as Draco made his way out of the water and up the cement ramp and back to wards the cottage.

- - -

"Are you okay?" Draco mimicked Hermione. "Stupid Granger, and Dan! Let's not worry about Draco, let's just worry about poor muggle Mark. Stupid bloody gits." He mumbled shaking water off himself as he made his way back to the cottage.

---

"Uh oh," Dan said. "What?" Hermione asked. "He is not happy at all." Dan stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Is he ever happy?" Hermione asked. Dan just gave her a look. "Sorry, that was rude." She said. "How can you tell he's not happy just from looking at him from behind? You can't even see his face."

"Draco's my cousin. I've known him since we were babies. I know that walk. It's his **'I'm pissed off get of out my way or I'll blow you to smithereens' **walk." He stated. "Oh," Hermione said.

"He's really mad about me pushing him into the lake?" Mark asked coming up behind them. "I was only playing around, I didn't know he would get so angry about it."

"Yes well Malfoy is a very angry person." Hermione said. Again, Dan just looked at her. "What? It's true, you don't know the Malfoy that I know." She argued. "Yes, and you don't know the Draco I know." He replied and ambled off after his cousin.

"What was that all about?" Josh asked. "Nothing, don't worry about it." Hermione mumbled watching Dan catch up to Draco. She turned back to the two boys. "I suppose I better get back and make sure he is okay. So, we shall see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah for sure!" They replied. "Okay, great. See you later." Hermione said and started to make her way back to the cottage. "Hey Hermione!" Mark called. Hermione stopped and turned. "Yes?" "Tell Draco I'm sorry?" He asked. "Yeah, okay sure." "Thanks." "Don't worry about it." She replied and turned around and headed back towards the cottage.

---

"Draco!" Dan yelled. "Hey Draco wait up man! Geeze slow down." Dan yelled as he jogged to catch up with him. Draco continued to ignore him. "Dude, what is your problem? Relax will you?" Dan said.

Draco stopped and whipped around to face Dan. _"My problem? What is MY problem you ask?" He said angrily. 'Those muggles are my problem. And Granger."_ He thought. _'Who do those muggles think they are? Pushing me into that bloody lake like that! And Granger 'Oh we would love to go to the arcade with you!' And then you two both just laugh when I end up in the lake, but when Mark does it's all 'Oh gosh Mark are you okay?' ' _

"You know what? Don't worry about it." He said and stormed off, leaving Dan there shaking his head.

---

"So, Hermione is a babe eh?" Mark said to Josh as they made their way back to their own cottage at the other end of the campground. "Yeah, she is pretty cute. You thinking of hooking up with her?" Josh asked grinning. "Oh of course man! A little sweet-talking here and there, she won't be able to resist me. Then I'll get what I want, and then I never have speak to her again. All is well my friend." Mark said smirking.

"Hmm. I don't think that's gunna work this time my friend. She seems like a really good girl. Not the type to just put out like the girls you're used to." Josh stated kicking a rock as they walked. "Not to mention, she has those guys with her."

"Pfft. We don't have to worry about those idiots." Mark said. "That Dan guy already seems to like us, it's that Draco guy who seems like he's gunna cause problems."

"I dunno man. If anything I think Dan will cause problems for you. Him and Hermione seem to be better friends. I think he'd protect her or something like that if you tried anything funny with her." Josh said. "Where as I don't think that Draco dude would care at all."

"You know, you may have a point. And what kind of name is Draco anyway? Like seriously dude, what were his parents smoking when they named him?" Mark said.

"I don't know but either way I'm sure you'll figure out something to get her into your bed. You always do." Josh stated looking a little disturbed. Mark didn't notice this in the dark.

"Don't worry. I always get what I want. Always," He said smirking.

---

Draco walked up to the cottage, and was greeted by his parents and the Granger's sitting around the fire that Hermione had built earlier that evening.

At the sound of his footsteps, the adults looked up.

"Draco! What ever happened?" Sarah said starting to grin. "None of your business." Draco replied nastily. 

"Draco Malfoy! You apologize right now for being so rude." Narcissia ordered. Draco just looked at her, and then stormed into the cottage.

"Don't worry about is Cissy, teen's will be teens." Sarah said. "I'm so sorry Sarah, I don't know what that boys problem is."

Just then they heard a couple more sets of footsteps and looked up to see Dan walking up to camp with Hermione not to far behind him.

"Hermione, what happened to Draco?" Her father asked raising an eyebrow. "What? Don't look at me like that! I didn't do anything to him!" She said. "Then what happened?" He asked.

"He was pushed into the lake Mr. Granger." Dan replied. "Pushed? By who?" Lucius asked. "By some guys we met earlier. They were just fooling around." "I see." The parents murmured.

"Well, um I'm going into bed now, night!" Hermione said and went into the cottage. "I'm pretty tired too, good night." Dan said and followed Hermione into the cottage.

The adults watched them go and then looked at each other. "I think this is going to be a lot harder then I thought this was going to be." Lucius stated. "Yes, I suppose you're right." Came the reply.

---

Once inside Hermione began to set up the tv and dvd player that they had brought, while Dan made some popcorn. After of course, being taught by Hermione on how to make it.

Draco, of course, had locked himself in their room, so they had to wait until he decided he wanted to come out before they would be able to go in there.

"I hope he decides to come out soon." Hermione said, plugging in wires. "I want to get into something more comfortable, and something that doesn't smell like bug spray." Dan laughed.

"So that's what that awful smell is!" Hermione threw a pillow at him. "Just kidding Mione, geeze." He smiled. "Yeah yeah, hurry up with that pop corn will you? The movie is about to start." She said as she sat down with the remote.

"It's coming, geeze are you always this bossy?" He said removing the hot bag of popcorn from the microwave and putting it into the bowl.

"Yep I am. Better get used to it." She replied smiling. "Oh joy," He said and yet another pillow hit him in the face.

---

'_Listen to them out there,'_ Draco thought angrily lying on his bed. _'I can't believe I'm stuck here all summer with Granger. This is going to be torture.' _He thought. And with that, rolled over and tried to fall asleep.

---

So there you have it.  
I'm sorry if it's not very long. I tried, but I have more chapters written so I should be posting them within the next week.

Also, not sure if I mentioned, Coles Point is a real place, and if anyone wants pictures to help them picture things like the cottage and the lake and what not. Just let me know in a review and I'll somehow show you the pictures )

Till next time.  
Tootles.

_**  
**_


	13. Chapter 12: The Fishing Experience

Chapter 12: The Fishing Experience

Hey. So, here's the next chapter. It's pouring rain and I have the house to myself and have nothing better to do, so I'm writing and posting chapter's lol.  
Enjoy!

Chapter 12: The Fishing Experience

---

**Previously On Funny How Things Happen**

_"It's coming, geeze are you always this bossy?" He said removing the hot bag of popcorn from the microwave and putting it into the bowl._

"Yep I am. Better get used to it." She replied smiling. "Oh joy," He said and yet another pillow hit him in the face. 

_---  
_

'_Listen to them out there,' Draco thought angrily lying on his bed. 'I can't believe I'm stuck here all summer with Granger. This is going to be torture.' He thought. And with that, rolled over and tried to fall asleep._

**Now On Funny How Things Happen**

Hermione awoke to the sound of someone stumbling around in the kitchen. Her and Dan ended up going to bed around 2a.m long after the parents had gone to bed. Draco had unlocked the door sometime before then, but they were to in to watching their movie to notice.

She kicked off the covers and climbed down the ladder on the bunk beds being careful not to wake up Dan. She looked over to Draco's bed and saw that it was empty.

She opened the door quietly as to not wake Dan, and slipped out into the kitchen.

---

Draco had woken up long before anyone else had. He looked towards the bunk beds and noticed Hermione and Dan both sleeping peacefully. He scowled then made his way out of bed and towards the bathroom.

After his visit to the bathroom he headed out into the kitchen and sitting area where he noticed there was a note on the table. He sat down, grabbed it and proceeded to read it.

_Kids,_

_John, Lucius, Narcissa and I have deiced to go into town and spend the day there. You are free to do what you like. We rented a boat before we left so you can take that out. Hermione you know how to work it. Make sure you bring life jackets. You also know where the fishing stuff is. We won't be home till around suppertime or just a little bit after. If one of you could start a fire around that time it would be greatly appreciated. _

_Thanks a bunch! Have fun today._

_Sarah. _

'_Great,'_ He thought. _'I'm stuck here all day with Granger and Dan. This couldn't possibly get any worse.'_ He thought as he threw the note on the table and went to make some breakfast.

Once he figured out how to work the oven, he made himself some eggs and bacon. Just as he was finishing he heard a bedroom door open and close quietly. He turned and stared open mouthed at what he saw.

---

Hermione stepped out into the kitchen to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. 'Mmm. Smell's so good.' She thought. Just then she saw who was cooking. 

"Malfoy," She said. "Huh. I didn't know you could cook, let alone use a muggle stove." She said staring at him. He didn't reply. He was just staring at her. Hermione started to feel uncomfortable.

"Hello? Earth to Malfoy!" She said. He still stared. _'What is he staring at?'_ She thought. And then it occurred to her. She looked down. Hermione was wearing a very low pair of boy cut underwear and a really skimpy tank top. _'Oh my god,'_ She thought turning beat red. She turned around and raced back into her room to change.

---

Draco shook himself out of his little daze and focused on what he was doing. _'Wow,'_ He thought. _'I didn't know Granger had a body.' _Then he laughed as he remembered the look on her face when she realized what she was wearing.

Hermione appeared a couple minutes later wearing a pair of jean shorts and a couple layered tank tops. She sat down at the table and realized that her parents bedroom door, and the Malfoy's bedroom door were already open.

"Where are our parents?" She asked Draco as he stuffed his face full of bacon. _'God, he's just like Ron,'_ She thought. "Der on ut," Draco said, his mouth full of food.

Hermione just looked at him.

"What?"

Draco swallowed and repeated himself. "They're gone out. What was so hard to understand about that Granger?" He asked. "Gee I don't know, maybe the fact that your mouth was filled with food?" She said and grabbed the note and read it.

'_Great. Stuck here all day with this git.'_ She thought. _'Oh well. Dan's here and so are Mark and Josh, maybe they'll come fishing with us.'_

"So ferret, do you know how to fish?" She asked getting up to make herself some breakfast. "No I don't know how to fish. Why would I want to fish when I can hire someone to catch me them and cook them for me?" He sneered.

Hermione sighed. "Never mind."

So they sat and ate in complete silence until of course they heard Dan stumble out of bed and open the bedroom door.

He walked out wearing a pair of black boxers and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He came back out a couple minutes later and plopped himself down on a chair and put his head on the table.

Hermione grinned, and Draco got up to put his dishes in the sink.

"Not much of a morning-person are you Dan?" Hermione asked taking a sip of milk. "How did you guess?" He asked, turning his head to look at her. "Oh, you know," She said and trailed of smiling.

Draco headed off into the bedroom to get changed into some clothes while Hermione did up the dishes and asked Dan if he wanted anything to eat. "Nah," He mumbled. "I don't normally eat breakfast, I'm never hungry." "Okay then."

"So," Dan said. "Where is everyone?" "Oh. My parent's and Malfoy's parents went into town for the day. They won't be back till around dinnertime. So they rented us a boat so we can go fishing today if you want."

Dan looked thoughtful. "I've never been fishing, so you're going to have to teach me." She laughed. "Don't worry, I will."

"Well it's 10:30 now, when did you guys wanna go?" She asked as Draco came back out wearing a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt. He shrugged his shoulders. Hermione looked at Dan for help.

"Just let me go get dressed and then we can go if you want," He said then jumped up and took off to get changed. He came back out looking almost identical to Draco, except he had on a white t-shirt. "Okay ready." He said and grinned.

"Okay, you guys go outside and get all the fishing stuff and bring it down to the dock, and don't forget the life jackets! I'll be down in a minute I'm just going to get us a cooler with drinks and snacks." Hermione said getting busy.

"Okay, lets go Draco." Dan said and he and Draco made their way outside.

---

"Okay, where's this fishing stuff she was talking about?" Dan asked looking around. "How should I know? I don't know what fishing stuff looks like." Draco replied.

So Dan and Draco stood there for about 5 minutes waiting for Hermione to come out so she could help them.

---

Hermione came outside carrying a small cooler full of drinks and some snacks. She walked towards the dock but stopped when she realized Draco and Dan weren't down there.

She looked around to the side of the cottage were all the outdoor cottage stuff was and saw them both standing there looking extremely confused and annoyed.

She walked over. "What are you doing?" She asked. "We don't know what fishing stuff is." They said simultaneously. "Oh." Hermione laughed.

She quickly proceeded to tell them what was what, and how everything worked, and then got them to carry it all down to the dock .

Hermione was ahead of them and walked out onto the dock without a second thought. Draco and Dan stopped dead at the end of the dock once they witnessed Hermione step on it, and then noticed that the dock was moving. Just bobbing up and down.

Hermione turned around and noticed that they weren't on the dock. She looked confused.

"What are you doing? Come on, do you wanna go fishing or not?" She said getting impatient.

"Why is the wood thing moving?" Dan asked.

Realization flashed across Hermiones face. They had never seen a dock before, let alone stood on one.

"It's okay guys. It floats on water. It's supposed to move up and down. Come on, it's safe I promise."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better." Draco drawled, but slowly made his way onto the dock with Dan right behind him. "This isn't so bad," Dan said.

"I told you," Hermione said. "Now pass me that stuff so I can load the boat and we can get going. At this rate, by the time we get out there it'll be time to come back home." She said starting to load the boat. "Oh shut up Granger," Draco said. Hermione just glared.

"Alright, get into the boat so I can untie it. And don't sit back near the motor, I need to sit there so I can steer." She said holding the boat agasint the dock so the boys could climb in.

"Why do you get to control the motor box thing?" Draco asked climbing in and sitting down.

"Do you know how to work it?"

"No,"

"Well then there's your answer." She said as Dan climbed in.

"Now I need you two to hold on to the dock so I can untie the boat and then you need to hold it so I can get in so it doesn't float away." She said. The boys grabbed the dock, but not hard enough.

As soon as both ropes were untied, she threw the ropes into the boat and was about to get in, when a large speed boat went crusing by cause huge waves to crash against the dock and the boat, which lead to Draco and Dan losing their grip on the dock.

The boat slowly floated away from the dock. Hermione looked amused, and Dan and Draco just looked horrified.

"Granger, get us back to the dock right now!" Malfoy growled. Dan nodded in agreement. "Oh settle down, nothing's going to happen to you. You have to wait now," She said and turned away from them and headed back towards the cottage.

"What? Hey! Where are you going!" Malfoy yelled at her retreating figure.

"Hey! Hey Hermione! You can't just leave us here!" Dan yelled as they floated further away from the dock.

Hermione just giggled as she heard them yell.

"GRANGER!"

---

Haha. I'm so evil. Poor Draco and Dan. Alone in a boat with no idea how to work it.  
Anyways, review and tell me what you thought. And if you have any ideas about what you what to happen through out the story, let me know, I'm open to suggestions.   
Till next time.  
Tootles.


	14. Chapter 13: The Rescue

Chapter 13: The Rescue

Hey. So, here's the next chapter. Thanks to those of you who reviewed.  
Enjoy!

Chapter 13: The Rescue

---

**Previously On Funny How Things Happen**

_"Granger, get us back to the dock right now!" Malfoy growled. Dan nodded in agreement. "Oh settle down, nothing's going to happen to you. You have to wait now," She said and turned away from them and headed back towards the cottage._

"What? Hey! Where are you going!" Malfoy yelled at her retreating figure.

"Hey! Hey Hermione! You can't just leave us here!" Dan yelled as they floated further away from the dock.

Hermione just giggled as she heard them yell.

"GRANGER!"

**Now On Funny How Things Happen**

Draco and Dan sat in the slowly drifting boat looking both angry and terrified. "She, she can't leave us out here," Dan stuttered. "I mean she won't will she? She doesn't have us that much right?" He asked Draco, who looked murderous.

"I don't know about you, but she'd do it to me, stupid Granger." He said. "Well what are we going to do?" Dan asked looking around. "How should I know? I don't have my wand and I don't know how to work this stupid thing." Draco replied punching the side of the boat.

"Well what about the motor thing?" Dan asked, pointing to the motor. "Hermione was going to use that to make it move." "Yeah," Said Draco thinking. "But I don't know how to work it, so that option is out."

"She won't leave us out here. She's coming back to get us. I know she will." Dan said trying to convince himself and Draco that Hermione really was coming back.

---

Hermione giggled to herself as she walked away from the dock and heard Malfoy and Dan screaming her name trying to get her to come back. She shook her head and laughed.

'_Those idiots really think I'm going to leave them out there,'_ She thought. _'How bloody stupid do they think I am? My parents would kill me!'_ She thought.

She headed up to the cottage and made her way towards the office. As she walked she saw two figures waving to her in the distance from the pool.

_'That's got to be Josh and Mark, I don't know anyone else here.'_ She thought as she squinted to see who was waving to her.

As she got closer she realized that it was Mark and Josh.

"Hey guys," She greeted them happily.

"Hey Hermione," They both replied. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just have to go to the office and rent another boat. Dan and Draco kind of got themselves stuck out in the lake." She said grinning. "Seriously?" Josh said laughing. "How'd they manage that?" Mark asked.

"I asked them to hold onto the dock while I untied the boat, and well all these big waves came from some boat, and they lost there grip on the dock and the boat started floating away." She explained.

The boys laughed.

"So why don't they just row themselves in?" Josh asked. "Or better yet, use the motor." Mark said.

Hermione smiled. "It's not so simple," She started. "Draco and Dan have never been in a boat. They have no idea how to work the paddles, let alone a motor."

"Oh." Both boys said.

"Well I better get over there and get a boat, or they are going to kill me." Hermione said to the two.

"Oh, okay," Mark, said. "Will we see you later?" He asked. "Yeah, yeah maybe." She said. "Bye guys."

---

Hermione walked into the general store and office. "Hello dear, what can I get you?" Asked a middle aged older lady.

"Um, yes hi." Hermione said. "I need to rent another boat." She explained.

"Oh alright. Well what cottage are you staying at?"

"Oh uh, the one on the point." Hermione said blushing.

The lady laughed. "Alright. You can take boat number 24. It'll be tied to the main dock. The motor's already hooked up. I'll just charge the second boat and motor to your parents cottage bill." She explained.

"Oh okay great thanks!" Hermione said and left the store.

---

"Draco, we're in the middle of the lake now." Dan stated. "Yes Dan I can see that I do have eyes you know!" Draco snarled. Dan glared at him. "Huh. I wonder what those red and green and white things are bobbing in the water are." He said and pointed to one that they were starting to drift towards.

Draco sighed. "I don't know Dan. I don't know anything about muggles or there inventions, so stop asking." He said frustrated.

"Don't you think we should try and get back to the dock?" Dan asked. "Cause we've been out here for a while and it doesn't look like Hermione is coming back anytime soon."

"How do you propose we get back to the dock? I can't use the motor." Draco said leaning against the side of the dock.

"Well what about these wood things?" He said grabbing a paddle. "We can use them to paddle ourselves back to the dock."

Draco looked thoughtful.

"Yeah I suppose it's worth a try." He said as he grabbed one.

They each took a paddle and placed them in the water. "Now what?" Draco asked.

"Well I suppose we move them back and forth." Dan said as he examined the paddle. "Yeah I'm pretty sure that should work. Let's try it."

As they started to paddle, a fish decided to choose that moment to jump just meters away from there boat startling both the boys. Draco lost his concentration and the paddle slipped from his hand and fell into the lake.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"Damn it! You dropped the paddle, see if you can reach it."

Draco just looked at him. "If you think I'm leaning over the side of this thing, you're mistaken." He said. "Why not?" "Because with my luck it'll tip, I'll fall out, or something will bit my hand off."

"Fine," Dan said. "Move and I'll do it." "Fine." Draco said and inched his way to the other side of the boat and switched places with Dan.

"There you go, now you try and get your precious paddle."

Dan leaned over the side of the boat and tried to reach the now drifting paddle. The boat rocked and tipped closer to the water.

"Be careful you idiot!" Draco yelled. "Your making this thing tip!"

"Relax will you? It's not going to tip." Dan said.

Dan leaned farther over the edge and tried again to reach the paddle. The boat rocked and came even closer to the water.

"Damn I can't reach it," Dan mumbled. "Just a little further- ahhhh!" Dan screamed as he fell out of the boat.

"Dan! Dan you idiot!" Draco said moving to the side of the now rocking boat. "I told you, you were leaning to far over." He smirked at Dan who was now kicking and splashing about in the water.

"Shut up Draco, here's the paddle." He said passing it to Draco. "Just help me get back into the damn boat.

Still smirking Draco took the paddle and pulled a now soaking Dan into the boat.

"Now," Dan said. "Let's try this again." And they placed the paddles back into the water.

---

Hermione made her way down to the main dock, and looked for boat numbered 24. _'Ah, there it is.'_ She thought and made her way to the middle of the dock. She untied the front, then climbed into the boat and untied the back. She pushed off from the dock and started the motor and made her way out to the middle of the lake to find Draco and Dan.

'_They are going to be so mad when I find them,'_ She thought. _'Oh well it's not like I really was going to leave them out there. Now, where is the boat?'_ She thought going slowly around the lake looking for the missing boys.

She spotted a boat a little ways away from her and headed towards it.

As soon as she got closer she could see a blonde head.

---

Dan and Draco were still trying to figure out the paddles when Dan noticed a boat in the distance coming towards them.

"Draco," He started. "Is that boat headed towards us?" He asked as he pointed the boat making its way towards them.

Draco looked up and looked towards where his cousin was pointing.

He squinted.

"Yeah I think it is," He said. "It better be Granger coming to get us."

"I think it is Hermione." Dan said.

"It better be." Draco said and he glared towards the on coming boat.

---

'_Well it didn't take to long to find them thank god.'_ She thought.

She was now a meter away from them and could tell from the looks on their faces that they were pissed and not happy with her at all.

"Hey guys," She said with a small grin. She angled her boat so it was beside there's and the grabbed hold of it, and tossed over a rope.

"Stop grinning Granger," Draco said. "This is not funny. When we get back to land, you will pay." He said glaring daggers at her.

"Mmhmm, I'm sure I will." She said rolling her eyes. "But for now, I need you to take that rope and tie it tightly to the front of the boat so I can tow you guys back to the dock." She said.

Dan did as Hermione said.

"Right is it tied tight?" She asked.

"Yes, I think so." Dan replied.

"Okay good. Lets go." She said and started her motor and began to tow the boys back to shore.

Draco and Dan now much more relaxed knowing they were going back to shore, both lied down in the boat.

Because of this, they didn't see the knot Dan tied, slowly come undone.

---

Well there you have it. Sorry its not very long, and not every eventful.   
Anyways, review and tell me what you thought. And if you have any ideas about what you what to happen through out the story, let me know, I'm open to suggestions.   
Till next time.  
Tootles.


	15. Chapter 14: Where's Hermione?

Chapter 14: Where's Hermione?

Heyyy so it's been forever since I've updated. I know. Forgive me.

Thanks to those who reviewed.  
Also I want to know what you guys thought about the new Harry Potter movie and the book. Finished it the day I got it … sad I know. So you can talk about whatever in the book and it won't be spoiled for me. So let me know what you guys thought.

Anyways, on with the fic.

Chapter 14: Where's Hermione?

---

Previously on Funny How Things Happen 

"_Stop grinning Granger," Draco said. "This is not funny. When we get back to land, you will pay." He said glaring daggers at her._

"_Mmhmm, I'm sure I will." She said rolling her eyes. "But for now, I need you to take that rope and tie it tightly to the front of the boat so I can tow you guys back to the dock." She said. _

_Dan did as Hermione said._

"_Right is it tied tight?" She asked._

"_Yes, I think so." Dan replied._

"_Okay good. Lets go." She said and started her motor and began to tow the boys back to shore._

_Draco and Dan now much more relaxed knowing they were going back to shore, both lied down in the boat._

_Because of this, they didn't see the knot Dan tied, slowly come undone._

**Now on Funny How Things Happen**

Hermione happily made her way back towards the dock thinking that she might as well enjoy the silence because as soon as they hit land, she knew that Draco was going to have a little temper tantrum. '_Such a baby._' She thought and turned around to look behind her at the boys, only to see them floating meters behind her, no longer being towed into shore.

---

"Dan," Draco said and nudged his cousin with his foot. "Does it seem like we've stopped moving?" He asked.

Both of the boys had closed their eyes and leaned back to enjoy their ride back to the safety of dry land.

"Stopped moving? Draco I think you're going nuts we haven't- " Dan stopped talking as he got up and looked around. "Oh bloody hell. We have stopped moving."

Both the boys made there way to the front of the boat and looked down at the rope floating in the water.

"What's happened? Why is that not attached to Granger's boat?" Asked Draco starting to get angry. "I don't know, it looks like it came undone." Dan replied and looked up. "Relax," he said looking at Draco. "It's not like she's far, she can hear us scream. Look, she's already turned around." "Oh thank god." Draco said and plopped down on the seat.

---

Hermione pulled up beside the boy's boat. "Huh." She said raising an eyebrow. "Looks like I won't be asking either of you to tie a knot for me again, seeing as how this one clearly failed." She said grabbing the rope out of the water and tying it back on to the back of her boat.

"Shut it Granger. Just get us back to that bloody cottage where I can get away from you." Draco sneered.

Hermione glared. "Not a problem." She said through clenched teeth. She turned on the motor and floored it, sending Dan and Draco tumbling off their seats and into the bottom of the boat.

Hermione grinned. "_That'll teach him_." She thought happily and slowed down a little and made it to the dock.

---

Once she got to the dock, she jumped out and tied the first boat up. Then she walked to the back of the boat and untied the rope that connected Draco and Dan's boat to hers, and pulled them into the other side of the dock and tied the boat up. Then walked up to the cottage, into the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Well," Dan said climbing out of the boat. "I can see this is a great start to the day." And made his way up towards the cottage with Draco. Dan looked at the clock inside. It was only about noon.

Both the boys sat on the couch and stared at the little tv the Granger's had brought to use if the weather was bad and they were stuck inside. They continued to stare at it as if waiting for the people in the box that were normally there like at Hermione's house to just appear out of no where.

"Why isn't this bloody thing working?" Draco asked annoyed. "I don't know. Go ask Hermione." Dan replied looking bored. "No … I'd rather not talk to her if possible."

"Oh don't worry, it's possible." Hermione said coming out of her room making both the boys jump in surprise. "Hermione, we were wondering, how to you make the box people come out and entertain us?" Dan asked. Hermione walked over to the tv, grabbed the remote and started to explain to Dan how to use it when she noticed Draco staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"What are you wearing?" He said.

Hermione looked down at herself. She had gone into her room and put on a black bikini as she planned to go swimming that afternoon.

"Um. A bikini." She said. "What's it for? Why doesn't it cover you up properly like muggle clothes or wizard clothes?" He asked perplexed.

"Because it's for swimming in." She said looking at him weird. "What do wizards never swim? Please tell me you've seen a bathing suit before."

"Well some wizards swim of course, but we've never seen them wear anything like that." Dan said taking in what Hermione was wearing.

"Oh. Well, anyways," she continued. "This is how you work the remote." And she proceeded to show Dan and Draco how to use it.

"I'm going swimming in the lake if either of you want to join me." She said and pranced out the cottage door and down towards the lake.

---

"Do you want to go swimming?" Dan asked Draco. "No." "Fine. Well I'm going with Hermione." He said, and got up walked into their room shut the door and started looking for his swimming trunks.

Draco sighed and picked up the remote and started flicking through the channels. 'H_ermione looked so good in that bikini type thing or whatever it was_.' He thought to himself. Then he frowned. 'I can't think of her like that.' He though and shook his head and went back to watching tv as Dan came out of the bed room and headed out the door and went off to find Hermione.

---

'_Ahhh this is so relaxing_,' Hermione thought. '_Just floating around, nothing to worry about_.' She flipped over onto her stomach and swam around a bit. She decided to swim down to the bottom of the lake to look around.

It was only about 6 feet deep where she was thinking so she wasn't to worried about anything. She took a big breath and dove under the water, just seconds before Dan came into her sight.

---

Dan saw Hermione go under the water, so he just put his towel down beside hers and waited for her to surface before he jumped in so he knew where she was and could swim out to meet her.

He waded into the water and waited for Hermione to surface. A minute or two had passed and she still hadn't come up. '_What the hell?_' He thought. '_No one can hold their breath that long._'

He started to swim out into the middle of the lake as fast as he could. There had to be something wrong. He swam and swam until he was sure he was at the spot where he saw Hermione go under and then he dove under too.

---

At first Hermione thought everything was fine. '_This is so neat_,' She thought as she watched some little fish swim around. She was almost ready to go back up to the surface when she felt something tug at her ankle.

She had been so busy looking at things, that she didn't notice an old fishing net attached to a busted anchor at the bottom of the lake that now had her foot all wrapped up in it.

'_Shit._' She thought. She swam down a bit and tried to get her ankle free. '_This isn't gunna work, I gotta surface then come back down.'_

Thinking the water was shallow enough she went to swim up and take a breath but she didn't make it. The watch was deeper then she had originally assumed and her fingers just made it to just below the surface.

'Oh my god.' She started panicking and kicking and pulling at her leg as hard as she could. She tried to reach her arms out of the water so that hopefully someone somewhere in the lake or on land would seem them and come rescue her.

Minutes passed and no one came. Slowly Hermione started to sink, and then lost consciousness.

---

So, there you have it. The next chapter. Dun dun dun.  
Anyways review and tell me what you thought, not only about my story but also about the last HP book. Tear. So sad, I now have no more Harry potter books to look forward too.

Anyways, till next time.  
Tootles.


End file.
